Kitsune Chan
by Scream4me
Summary: Ron comes back from Japan and with a half kitsune for a girlfriend! CHAPTER 10 IS HERE! Yay yay! Please R&R!
1. Kitsune

Disclamer thingie: Harry Potter belongs to _J/K _Rowling !

A/N: OKOK! I luv Ronnikins sooo much! BUT NOBODY EVER DOES GOOD FICS FOR HIM! THAT MAKES ME SAD:( OK so Im gonna make a fic for him! AND THIS IS HOW I THINK HARRY POTTER SHULD GO!

-----o-----

"Have you seen Ron?" Asked Hermoine.

Harry shook his head for no "I Haven't seen or herd from him all holidays!"

"Look! Look! It's the hot guy from the mag!" Screamed a girl nearby to them.

Hermoine and Harry got fattened as a big group of girls ran over them to a tall boy. He had long orange spicy hair done up in a ponytail and brilliant blue eyes. He had a lean and muscular bulk (AN: MINE!)). All the girls drooled as they surrounded him and asking for his autograph. "Gomen nasai Gomen!" said the guy "There's enough Ron for you all!"

"Iiya! There is not! Yokeinaosewa!" said a really petty girl next to him at the crowd. She had pink hair down to her knees with black streaks and gold eyes that glittered in the light (AN: Isn't she just adorabale!). She wore a black hanfu with gold edges and a white fox embroidery on the side. "He is my Ron-sama, desu ka?"

"Hai hai!" Ron laughed and hugged her "Of corse you are!" The girls around them cried and went away.

Hermoine and Harry waved at Ron and he walked over. "Who is this?" asked Hermoine curiously.

"And what happened to old Ron?" asked Harry curiously.

"This is Kitsune Feiku Kuro-Shon," replied Ron hugging the pink haired girl again. "She's my girlfriend! I met her when I went to Japan!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu! I used my magic on Ron-sama!" The girl smiled with perfectly white teeth that had sharp fangs "Ah, you must be Hairry-san and Haimorne-san! Ron-sama told me allot about you! _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

"It's Harry and Hermione, Kitsune-chan," Ron whispered to her.

"Ahh! Gomen nasai!" apologised the girl, bowing deeply.

Harry and Hermoine smiled. "Its okay!" Said Harry "You must still be learning to speek english"

"Hai, watashi wa furekomu ikichigaidesu! I am!" Kitsune grinned.

Hermoine looked confused. "Kitsune how old are you?"

"How... old... ah! I am 14!" she counted her fingers and nodded.

"But you said you used magic on Ron" replied Hermoine. "If you're 14 then you shouldn't be able to use it outside of school!"

"Kitsune-chan isnt a full witch, Hermoine!" Ron said "She's half-kitsune!"

"I don't get it" said Hermoine.

"Kitsune-chan can you show them?" asked Ron.

The girl smiled. "Hai! Abunai!" Golden petals floated around her for a moment as a pair of white fox ears and three fox tails appeared (AN: Wheee!).

Everyone gasped.

"See?" asked Ron "Her magic is different from ours"

"Suki desu ka?" asked Kitsune her tails wagging (AN: Tails are so cute!).

"She asked if you like it" Ron informed his friends quietly

"That's very cool!" said Harry.

"Yeah!" agreed Hermoine.

Kitsune clapped her hands happily "Thank you very much!"

One of the girls from before ran over to Ron with a piece of paper and a pen "Can you sing this?" she asked "Please? Im a big big fan of yours!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" squeaked the girl as he signed the paper and ran back to her friends to brag about it

"What was that about?" asked Harry.

"Ron-sama was in a... ano... a magazine!" said Kitsune brightly. She made her tails and ears disappeared.

The train whistle blew loudly and everyone looked around. People hurried to get onto the train. Ron pulled Kitsune onto the train with Harry and Hermoine close behind.

-----o-----

On the train Kitsune was suddenly pushed from behind. She turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair and cold eyes. He made a rude remarked before he laughed at her with his groupies.

Kitsune felt angry. Her eyes turned red.

"Noroi kuusou no jutsu!" She yelled, glowing with a red aura. She sent a ball of crackling black energy at him plowing him into the floor (AN: Kyah! Go Kitsune!).

The boysfriends looked scared.

"Noroi kuusou no jutsu! Noroi kuusou no jutsu!" Kitsune yelled again whacking the other two boys over.

"Kitsune-chan, are you okay!" Yelled Ron, running up the corridor.

"RON-SAMA!" Kitsune cried and clang to Rons shirt. "They were mean!"

Kitsune's boyfriend hugged her tightly "It's okay! When we get to Hogwarts I'll tell professor MCgonagall about it." he wiped the tears from her eyes as they changed back to gold.

"Arigato..." Kitsune whimpered.

-----o-----

"_Sumi masen_, Hermoine-san!" exclaimed Kitsune as the train continued down the track towards Hogwarts. The brown haired girl looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Ah... Watashi... ano... I can fix your hair!" said Kitsune excitedly. "I fixed Ron-sama's hair already!"

"My hair?" asked Hermoine curiously. "But I like my hair..."

"You... like?" Kitsune looked her up and down. "OK!" Kitsune pressed a finger to the other girl's head and instantly her hair straightened out, becoming a glossy black.

Hermoine's eyes widened and she looked at it. "My hair!"

Harry smiled "Hay, that looks good on you!"

The girl blushed. "You... think so?"

Harry nodded.

Hermoine blushed redder. Kitsune smiled brightly.

-----o-----

When the train pulled into the station the four of them got off. Kitsune looked around eagerly.

"Now what?" she asked Ron clinging to his arm.

"We need to find Prof. Dumbledore"

-----o-----

"Severus, once again I must politely decline your offer to become-"

There was a knock at the door and Dumbledore lowered his glasses, "Come in. AH, Mr Weasley and, my my who is this?"

"Professor this is-"

"Wai! Oji-chan!"

Severus fell to the ground as a pink haired girl tackled him. "Kitsune?"

Dumbledore stood up in surprise "Severus do you know this girl?"

Snape looked shocked "Why yes. This is my niece"

-----o-----

AN: Congrats for making it to the end X3


	2. My name is Leanna

Disclamer thingie: Harry Potter belongs to _J/K _Rowling !

A/N: Whee! Another, anotehr!

-----o-----

"Oji-chaaan!" Kitsune wined and clung onto the man's robes "Why did you leave ne?"

Severus sighed and patted the half-kitsune on the head "It was for your own good, Kitsune... The Mahou Yukuza was after me becase of my past. If they had found out about your mother and you you would hav been killed."

Kitsune wiped at the tears from sprkling gold eyes that now had streaks of blue in them. "As, so desu ka..." she sniffed gently. "Gomen nasai, Oji-chan... gomen..." She let go of his robes to go cling onto Ron once more.

"Ho ho... Well, this is very interesting" chuckled Dumbledore placing his hands together on the desk "you never told me about this particuler part of your life, Severus."

Severus flicked back his short black hair that had fallen across his emerald eyes. "I didnt think you should know... I wanted to leave it behind."

Kitsune gave a small cry and buried her face into Ron's chest.

"I didnt meant it like that, Kitsune" apologsed the man. "I am glad you're here now."

"Really?" Kitsune's eyes had melted into a depressed blue.

Her uncle nodded.

"Ah, Professors Dumbledore. The reason we came up here is because we don't know what to do about her. Should we enrol her into Hogswarts?" asked Ron whilst reassuring Kitsune everything was okay. "Though she had some trouble on the train and I dont think she would be accepted very easy."

Dumbledore looked worried "Well that is a problem, isn't it?"

Kitsune's eyes flashed back to gold "Ano... I have a idea Dumbledore-sensei. I can hide myself with my magic."

"Kitsune have very powerful illusion magic," the old man mused. "It could be useful in a stiuation such as this. Could you show us?"

The pink-haired girl nodded. "Hai! I can try!" She placed her hands together and golden petals swirled up from the ground. Kitsune's pink hair turned a deep red and the streaks changed to dazzling gold. Her new springy hair instantly tied itself up into three long braids with green bows. She grew a little taller in height, and her slightly scrawny figure filled out. Lastly, her eyes changed to a bright green like sunshine through a leaf. Her clothes shifted and melted themselves into a black v-neck top with one long kimino-like sleeve and gold ribbons hanging off it. A knee-length white frilly skirt appeared as well with black lace sewn around the edges. On her feet, a hair of black and gold high heels matarialised.

Kitsune wobbled on the new shoes and grabbed onto Ron to keep balance though she fell to her knees "Itae..." she whimpered.

Ron helped her back up "I think you need more practise Kitsune-chan but you look stunning... like always."

"Hai! Arigato..." she blushed and smiled at him.

Dumbledore looked the human-seeming girl up and down "That is much better. Apart from one thing I am afraid."

"Ano... nani desu ka?" Kitsune blinked.

The old man chuckled again "Two, actually. My mistake. You have trouble speaking English still, yes?"

"Hai?" Kitsune nodded slowly.

Dumbledore mumbled a spell under his breath and tapped the girl on the forehead.

"Ow, whaqt was that for?" she asked, rubbing her forehead. She gasped and covered her mouth for a moment. "I-I spoke English!"

The Headmaster gave her a wrinkled smile. "That will make things much easier for you to get around."

Professor Snape nodded hes approval.

Kitsune grinned. "Thank you! Ah... what was the second thing you meant?"

"I think I know," Ron interrupted, "its Kitsune's name, isn't it?"

"My name? But I like my name!" exclaimed the now-burgandy haired girl. She sighed. "Well, can I let Ron pick it then?"

"I dont see why not" agredd Dumbledore with a nod. He looked at Ron expectently.

"Me? But, uh..." Ron scratched the back of his head. "lets see then... Aisha... no... Ebony... no... Farrah... Le... That's it! Leanna!" he grinned at Kitsune. "You can be Leanna Mizell Pelham. How about that?"

Kitsune thought for a moment before smiling. "I love it! Okay, my name is Leanna then! I'll say I transferred from another country... America?"

"That would be fine." Nodded Snape. "However, Kitsune, I believe there is one more problem, and that is your relationship with Mr Weasely. It would be too suspicious, so you will have to keep away from him for a while. On top of that... your appearence is questioneble."

Kitsune... or Leanna as it was now, hugged Ron's arm. "I like your hair that way."

"That's okay, I'll just have to grow it out myself then." Ron patted her on the head as she frowned. She waved a hand over Ron's head and dispelled the magic, changing Ron back to his normal self. She pouted until he reassured her again.

"Well, it is almost time for the ceremony to begun. Ki... Leanna, Mr Weasley, I will have to talk to you later." Dumbledore glanced over at Severus. "Inform Poppy that that we will need to hand out a few memory charms."

-----o-----

As the doors to Dumbledore's office closed and the stairs descended with Ron and Kitsune on them, Ron noticed the girl looked sad.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, holding her hand.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much truble!" she cried. "It's just that I dont know how to how to act in this new place and I am scared! I don't want to not be able to see you!"

"Its okay," Ron hugged her. "We'll just have to try and be more secretive about it."

Kitsune smiled slightly. "Thank you..."

-----o-----

AN: Whee! Can't wait for more! And you're awesome forr reading!


	3. New House

Disclamer thingie: Harry Potter belongs to _J/K _Rowling !

A/N: Arent you happy, ne? I made another chapter! Sowwee I didn update sooner and that its short! I had schoolwork! Waaaaaah!

-----o-----

The pupils of hogswarts quietened at the headmaster stood up to address them "Welcome back to a new year everyone. I would like to introduces a new student to you all. Leanna, would you please come to the front?"

Both boys and girls in the crowd began ot whisper as an impossibly beautiful girl halfskipped her way down to the front. Her red hair in three braids bounced up and down like soft springs. Her bright green eyes scanned around the crowd nervously as she fiddled with the edge of her rob.

Ron looked grumpie as he heard some of the other boys around him talk about her.

"I would like to introduce to you Leanna Mizell Pelham" said Dumbledore. He signelled for the sorting hat to be brought out and placed it on the girls head.

Kitsune glanced up at it and wondered what it was and what it was meant to do and why she had to were it.

"Oh hello there..." groaned a voice in her ear. Kitsune jumped a little at it. "Who are you?" she asked.

"The sorting hat of corse" the voice replied in a thoughtful tone.

Kitsune growled "You are looking in my mind!"

"You can sense that? Why... what an interesting chi... no not entirely. A hanyou? What are you doing here? "

"I had no place eels to go." Replied Kitsune. "I had to go with Ron or else..." a tear dripped down her cheek.

"I see... I see..." mumbled the old hat. "a very complicated situation. Well let's get you sorted than." The hate went silent for what seemed like eternity as it thought. "This is a very very difficult one to sort." it said "You are brave and couragesous like a Gryffindor. You are intelligent and cunning like a Ravencaw. You are kind and caring like a Hufflepuff And you are powerful and strong like a Slitherin." The hat stayed silent a little longer before it yelloed out in a loud voice "I ANNOUNCE THE CREATION OF THE NEW HOUSE VULPINSOR!"

Everyone gasped.

-----o-----

AN: Yatta! Wasn't that awesome?


	4. Creator

Disclamer thingie: Harry Potter belongs to _J/K _Rowling !

-----o-----

Everyone gasped. A new house? How could that b?

Dumbedore looked shocked. He quickly made his way down to Kitsune and pulled that hat off of her and put it on. He seemed to be talking with it until he put it back down.

"Everyone I would like to announce the creaton of the new house Vulpinsor and first student, Leanna, Mizell Pelham."

The crowd clapped slowly.

"What does this meen?" yelled someone suddenly

"Yeah!" demanded someone else.

"It means that there are now 5 houses at Hogswarts instead of 4." Said Dumbledore. "Now please enjoy the rest of the feast while I talk to miss Pelham."

Kitsune was asked to follow the old man into a room behind the teachers room. Snape entered as well with Mrs MacGonnagal."

"We can't be having this Albus!" croaked the woman, pointing a finger at Kitsune. "I know what you told me before about her but she CANT be the creator of a new house! What about our traditions!" Snape gave a snort at the word.

"Whatever the sorting hat says is law" replied Dumbledoree "We will just have to organize a new tower for now and then we will sort out the rest"

"A tower?" asked Kitsune. "I get my own tower?"

MacGonnagall sighed. "It seems so, Kitsune-chan"

"Woooow!" said Kitsune, sparkles seeming to fill the air around her as she smiled. She stopped. "But I'll be the only one!"

The door opened and a worried looking Filch entered. "Bad news professers" he said "the sorting hat has declared some of the new students to be in this new house"

"Whaaaaat!" screech Mrs MaGonnagal. "This is a dizaster! We don't even have a head of house!"

"That is something we can fix." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. "We have our new DADA teacher arriving tomorrow. He should be able to take care of things."

This is awesome! Thought Kitsune ecitedly. Though I miss Ron...

-----o-----

AN: Yaaaaay! Awesome!


	5. New Students

Disclamer thingie: Harry Potter belongs to _J/K _Rowling !

AN: ALL OF YOU ARE MEAN AND JEALOUS! I am going to keep wirtng this no matter what you say! Kitsune is awesome and the best!

-----o-----

"Password?" asked the painting before Kitsune and the new students.

Kitsune looked at it- the new towor to Vulpinsor was guarded by a beautiful angel woman wearing a white robe with flowing blond hair. She called herself Tenshi. (AN: Pretty!)

"What's the passowrd Leanna?" asked one of the new students near her

There were four new students with Kitsune, all of them in Vulpinsor. There were two girls and two boys.

"Professor Dumbledore told me it was Pocky" said Kitsune.

"Welcome to you're new tower" replied Tenchi, swinging open to grant them access.

The five of them gasped in wonder as they entered. The commen room roared with fire from the fireplace. The rugs were thick and fluffy and wonderfil paintings surrounded the walls. Kitsune leapt into one of the chairs by the fire and gasped at how comfy it was.

"How about we introduce ourselfs?" asked Kitsune. "Where going to be living together so we should get to know each other!"

The first girl stood up. She was tall for her age with clear skin. Her blonde hair was styled into ringlets and drapped down to the middle of her back. Her almost violet eyes sparkled happily "I'm Serene LeLourde. I moved here from France six years ago. Also, Im part Veela from my mother's side of the family."

"Veela?" exclaimed one of the other girls with sleek black hair and golden-brown eyes. "Wow! Your so lucky... you know, I have a great grandmother who was a mermaide!" the girl paused for a second then laughed nervously "Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Isis. Isis Kaminile. I was named after the Egiptian goddess Isis. I've lived in a lot of places around the world, but I was born in Australia."

"My name is Dom Seun." The first boy stood up. Isis and Serene giggled and blushed at him (AN: Dom is the most handsome of the first years BTW!). "I used to live in Africa befor I came here to study magic. There's an old legend in my family that says that they were werelions."

The last boy with messy brown hair and deep green eyes didn't say anything. He crossed his shoulders angrily. "I wanted to be in Gryffindor but because of this stupid house I cant!"

"Hay, this is okay!" said Kitsune in return. "Itll be fun! What's your name anyway?"

The boy grumbled for a second before speaking "Eh... **noioso... I'm **Vincent Fabiano... A me da Italy... and my grandfather is a centaur. Don't make any jokes though!"

"But centaurs are pretty!" exclaimed Isis. She got a glare from Vincent. "But they are to me!" she pouted.

"This is really intereasting!" gasped Kitsune.

"What is it Leanna?"

She girl smiled "Weve all got some kind of magical creature in our heritage! How awesome!"

"Do you think its a sign?" asked Senere.

"Maybe" nodded Dom "It is certainedly strange."

Kitsune yawned. "Lets get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tommorow!"

-----o-----

AN: Next chapter coming soon!


	6. Hippogryffs

Disclamer thingie: Harry Potter belongs to J/KRowling !

AN: I don't know what a Sparlypoo is Is it a type of magical creaute? I cant find it in the magical creatures book thingy I have. It sounds like a kind of unicorn. Im confused. And someone tried to five me a link somewhere but it wouldn't work! So whatevah! It sounds like some icky nude site. But I'm really really glad SOME people like my story! But my sis tells me their beeing sarcastic and mean! So WHATEVA to you too! And someone asked what Kitsune's name means. Kitsune is a type of fox!

-----o-----

Kitsune stared blankly at the paper infront off her. It was the timetable for the year. "we have... anno... defence against the dark arts in the afternoon."

I herd that's soooo boring!" exclaimed Isis "why do we even have to do stuff like that? Id rather do astrologie and potions!"

"I herd that the potions professer is cute!" Sarene giggledf or a second. "Though thats what some girl on the train told me."

Kitsune continued to glare at the paper. "I'm doing care of magical creatures first."

-----o-----

"'elcome to 'are o' magi'al animals" said the large hairy man before the crowd of students. "Im 'agrid, you're 'eacher 'for the 'year."

The man pointed to a small cleering near the forrest. "O'er 'here I 'ave some 'ippogryffs. If ya'll follow me I'll intra'duce you."

Kitsune squee-ed happily and ran to keep up with the giant footsteps of Hagrid until they rounded the forrest.

The heard of darzling creatures looked up from eating their grass (AN: hippogryffs are so cool aren't they?). They all looked at Kitsune. They gave happy chirps as they dashed towards her and stopped. They bowed deeply to her and Kitsune smiled brightly.

"'Hey must 'ike you 'eanna." Grinned Hagrid. "'Ever seen 'ah 'unch o' 'ippos done that be'ore."

"Animals usually like me" smiled Kitsune back. She patted one on the beek and it chirped again.

Suddenly one of them nudged her. It made a notion for her to climb onot it's back.

"'reckon 'e'll let you 'ide him." Said Hagrid happily. He picked the girl up nad put her behind the animals wing's.

Kitsune gave a scream as the Hippogryff ran along the ground and took off into the sky. The rest of the class ran over the side of the lake and watched her fly over the water. Kitsune's screams changed into fits of laughter. Perheps this school wasnt too bad after al!

-----o-----

AN: Sowee the chapter is so short! I have school work todo!


	7. New Professor

Disclamer thingie: Harry Potter belongs to J/KRowling !

AN: OK! OK! I lied. I dont have THAT much homework to do! And that link thingy took me to some weird message thiny. I don't care what it is anyway. My sister says not to click on links strangars give anyway!

-----o-----

"Leanna!" yelled Isis as she run to meet her as she landed. "That was amazing!"

Kitsune hoped off of the Hippogryff and patted it. "Thank you" she said. The animal chirped in reply.

"We have defense against the dark arts after lunch right?" asked Sarene. Isis nodded.

"The boys will be their too, com on!"

Kitsune smiled up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. Today it was bright blue like the ski outside with only whispers of clouds passing by.

"'Mione, you gotta let me copy those notes!"

"No way Ron! You do your own work! Isn't that right Harry?"

Kitsune blinked and looked over at the sorce of the voice. Ron! She thought. She wanted to run to him and hug him, but she knew that it was against what her uncle said. Kitsune sighed.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Dom waved at them from a new table set up near the front of the hull.

Ron looked up from talking with Hermoine. Kitsune! He though. The girl gave him a sad look before she want to sit with her friends.

"What are you kistening to Vincent?" asked Serene. Vincent had a pair of heaphones in his ears.

"Eh?" he pulled his headphones out. "Just some Greenday. My dad is a inventor and made a device that stores music without getting hurt by other magic."

"Greenday sucks." Isis groaned. Vincent sent him an angry look.

Serene sweatdropped and pulled out the homework they had to do for CoMC which was describing the way to approach a hippogryff without getting harmed and also the proper way to groam and look after it's wings. They left for DADA after they ate.

-----o-----

"So you'e never had the same teacher for this more than one year in a row?" asked Kitsune with a disbelieving tone.

"That's right" nodded Ginny. "They say the job is accursed. I wonder who well get this time though."

The pair walked into the classroom and Ginny gasped. The man at the front of the room had dark shaggy hair which partly hid his handsome face and dark and mysterious onyx eyes. The man gave an annoyed stare at the class of chattering children before he wrote his name up on the board, making the chalk screach on the blackboard as he did. "I'm professor Sirious Black. I'll be teaching you all about defence against the dark arts."

-----o-----

AN: Whee!


	8. Drawing Dragons

Disclamer thingie: Harry Potter belongs to J/KRowling !

AN: Y are people calling me a troll? My sis tells me its funny but I dont find it funny at all! Plz stop being mean! I jus wanna write my story!

I was so sad when Sirious died! ITS NOT FAIR! I thought Id be nice and bring him back for my sotry because he deserves it!

And thank u to the person who sad they liked the story! I would use youre suggeston but Kitsune doesn't speak Japanese anymore so theres no point but I give a big kimino nekowa oishikatta to you to!

-----o-----

"Who is professor Black?" asked Kitsune in a whisper to ginny.

"He's kinda a friend of my brothers and his frends." Ginny whispered back.

"Does that mean hell be a good teacher?" asked Kitsune again

"I cant say for sertain, but he is pretty nice." Ginny whispered back.

"I hope so." Kistune smiled.

Sirious yawned and scratched the back of his neck while he looked through the books. "OK turn to page 23 and the sextion about dragons."

Kitsune went through the pages untill she came to page 23. She smiled when she saw the familiar chinese fireball.

"The Liondragon as it sometimes nown, got it's name from the large gold spikes around its neck. It got the name fireballs from its ability to shoot out mushroom shaped balls of fire from its nose." Professor Black tapped his wand up on the blackboared and a picture of a chinese fireball appeared. "Now I want you too draw a picture yourself and labbel the features." Sirious sat down in his chair and pulled out a newspaper to read.

Kitsune pulled a qwill out of her bag and opened a page of her book to sketch on. She frowned at her finished job. Shed never really drawn before so it didn't exactly look like the best chinese fireball in the world. She glanced around before poking the picture with a finger. It instantly fixed it'self and began to move around on the paper. It spat small fireballs.

"Stop moving!" Kitsune whispered to it just as professor Sirious stood up and walked around the room. He stopped at Kitsune's desk.

"Very nice." He said before he moved on. The dragon on the paper seemed proud and spat out a larger fireball.

Kitsune sighed in releaf.

-----o-----

The rest of the lesson went along qiuitly until it was time for class to end. Kitsune gently put her picture in her bag and followed the rest of the class out at the end.

"Isis was right. That was kinda boring." Said Kitsune with a yawn.

"Just wait a while. Things will get better. Soon well be learning all kinds of cool stuff!" Ginny smiled. "Professor Lupin had us fighting all kidns of magical creatures before!"

"Magical creatures? Fighting?" asked Kitsune. "Sounds like fun! I lernt all kinda fighting skills back in"

"You know fighting skills?" asked Ginny. "What kind?"

"Uh... what?" Kitsune sweatdropped. "I mean I watched a lot of movies with fighting in them."

"Movies? Oh! Those funny moving picture things muddles use. Dad brings home a lot of those wierd things. They make fighting movies? How babaric!"

"Theyre not too bad." Kitsune replied. "I like them."

Ginny shrugged. "Com on, we have to get to drop out books back before they serve diner."

-----o-----

AN: I hope you liked this chapter! Ill try and get a new one up son!


	9. Teach us what?

Disclamer thingie: Harry Potter belongs to J/KRowling !

AN: I M REALLY ANGRY ABOUTT THESE REVIEWS! It makes me said but I want to keep writing because I love too! IM STILL LEARNING! I wish that one day I can get as god a writer as my sis is. Shes reallly good at it.

BUT ANYWAY! Here is the next chapter!

-----o-----

"It's a bit lonly here." said Serene as she looked around the tabel. There was only those in Vulpinsor there.

Kitsune poked a fork at her food and glanced over at Ron. He was laughing with Harry and Hermoine and some other of his friends. Kitsune sighed and hopped she hadn't been forgotten about.

She hardly noticed when a black haired man sat down at the tabel with them.

"Professor Black!" exclamed Isis.

"Shouldnt you be at the teachers' tabel?" asked Vincent.

Sirious shrugged. "Nothing wrong with it is there? After all I'm the head of your house now." He shoveled some mouthfulls of food in like he hadn't eaten in a long time.

Everyone gasped "YOure our head of house?"

Vincent grumbled "But that means we'll have curfews now."

Sirious shoveled another moutfull in. "Stay up as long as ya want. I wont care."

Vincent looked satisfied.

"What DO you care about then?" asked Serene.

Sirious burped. "Nothing much really. Just don't bug me, don't make a big mess, don't annoy Filch, don't light fires, and try not to get into any sirious trouble."

"No fires? Dang." Vincent grumbled.

Serene sweatdropped. "He's joking I'm sure."

"Professor Sirious, I heard you're an Animagus." Dom whispered.

"Eh? Whered you here that?" asked the man. He looked up from his fod for a second.

"It's the talk of the school." Replied Isis. "So?"

"Perhaps" Sisious grunted. "Yes."

"Wow, can you show us how to do it?" assked Isis.

"I could try and give you a few pointers perhaps." Sirious muttered quitly.

"Really? Really realy?" Isis's eyes sparked.

Sirious shrugged. "It wouldn't be right to not to show you I supose."

"But!" Serene frowned. "Its very dangerous!"

"Awe not fair!" Isis pouted. "But I wanted to able to turn into a unicorn!"

Vicent nearly choked as he laughed. "You cant turn into a magical creatrue and you dont choose either. For all you know you could change into a slug."

"Ewe! I don't want that!" Isis replied in disgust. "Isn't that gross Leanna?"

"Wha? Oh yeah whatever." Mumbled Kitsune. She sighed.

-----o-----

AN: Awww poor Kitsune!!!!


	10. Flaming Sues

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling, who (if she ever were to stumble across this thing), I apologise to very much.

Author's Notes: Hello there. I am the author of this story. I promised myself I would reveal all when the magical number of 50 reviews was reached. Yes, that's right... I am a troll. Congratulations to those who figured it out. And for any of you who were clever enough to realise Kitsune's name was a parody of 'Fake Creation', a second congratulations are in order. And although I only had a Japanese translator on hand, I tried to give away hints in the first chapter.

Noroi **kuusou** no jutsu 'Stupid fancy technique'.

To those of you who were angered by this fic: I am sorry I burst some of your blood vessels, but I wanted to portray some of the common mistakes that Sue authors make. I hope I have been able to do so, and that you may have been able to learn something, or perhaps been able to point out those mistakes yourselves.

-----o-----

Kitsune slammed her fork into the table before standing up. There was anger in her eyes as she stormed over towards Ron.

"Ron! Why are you ignoring me?" she asked, hands balled into fists.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Ron, hiding a smile. "I could never love someone so annoying as you."

Hermione tapped a wand to her head and made her hair return to normal, "I was only keeping it way to be nice to you, but there's no point now," she explained.

Kitsune stepped back and stumbled over the benches. "What are you talking about?"

"In short, you're a Sue, Kitsune... or whatever your name is." Harry slowly took his wand from his pocket. "And we don't tolerate Sues in our school."

"_DESTRUCTIUS SUEIUS!_" yelled the canon of the school.

Kitsune burst into a shower of flames, never to return again. The only thing she left was a rather nasty burnt stain on the floor.

The canon of the school erupted into cheers.

As for Kitsune's 'friends', and the one known as 'Sirious', they turned out to only be devices on her own warped imagination...

-----o-----

Author's notes: And thus ends this journey that burned so many eyes. I apologise once again and ask for some sort of forgiveness, and a laugh at the realisation of the true nature of the fic.

I came across a rather interesting guide on LJ the other day entitled 'The Creation of an OC' guide. It is written by someone called 'RaineJoybringer'. I do recommend reading it. I think she may also have a FF account under the same name, so look her up if you wish.

Thank you for enduring through this fic. Your tolerance (or not) was much appreciated.

I also send a big 'Hello' to all those at Deleterius, Fanficrants, and, of course, the ever-lovely people at the GAFF. Also, a big thank you to Mimi of the Sue Grotto who was wonderful enough to undertake putting Kitsune on the list- I don't know if you'll take Kitsune off now that you know, but it'd be a good lesson to keep her on anyway I think.


End file.
